


Fuckin' Fairytales

by Hikary



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Desperation, F/M, Future Fic, Mental Breakdown, flying to America is hardly the solution, where the fuck are you melchior
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>E' il momento di questa storia, Ilse.</i><br/>Ogni storia ha il suo momento.<br/>Ed é arrivato il suo.<br/>Perché la vita vera, si sa, non é una favola; e il lieto fine e i principi azzurri posso esistere giusto in un musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> ( Chissà se esiste un fandom che noi sia me + Lara + persone a caso a cui urlo nelle orecchie " totally fuuucked" nei momenti più disparati... Su EFP non ci siamo proprio, speriamo che qualcuno passi da A03 :D)
> 
> Premetto che non bevo, non mi drogo, non ho malattie mentali.  
> Ho passato secoli ad immaginare una storia così.  
> Un bel giorno, mi sono seduta sul davanzale della mia camera con il pc sulle ginocchia, guardando volpi, scoiattoli e gatti vagare in cortile, ascoltando la pioggia e la mia musica...e ho pensato “ lucky me”.  
> Io questa storia la conosco. E per quanto sia straziante, crudele, ingiusta e logorante, é sempre meglio che morire senza averla mai conosciuta.  
> So che sto parlando “ solo” di un musical.  
> Ma Spring Awakening non é “ solo” questo e chi lo conosce, sa di che parlo.
> 
>  
> 
> _Alla mia ( comunque adorata) prof che, l'anno scorso, mi disse che i musical sono troppo frivoli per i suoi gusti, tutti canzoni, balli e finali felici; che non hanno niente a che vedere con la realtà._  
>  You should really know the wonder of purple summer ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Dsc.** Non possiedo SA, non possiedo Payphone dei Maroon 5.

_“ If ' happy ever after ' did exist_ __  
_I will still be holding you like this._ __  
_All those fairytales are full of shit_ _  
__one more fuckin love song, I'll be sick.”_

  
  
**E' il momento di una storia, Ilse.**  
Raccontaci una storia, Ilse!  
  
 _Un'altra volta?_  
Ormai le conoscete a memoria, le mie storie...  
  
No, racconta un'altra storia. Una storia, nuova. Qualcosa che non hai mai raccontato a nessuno, che nessun' anima possa dire di aver sentito. La storia di persone lontane, di un mondo lontano; una storia che qua, _in America_ , sembri incredibile, irreale, come un sogno.  
Dopo tutti questi anni, Ilse, vuoi farci credere che tu non abbia una storia perfetta per ogni occasione? Per _questa_ occasione?  
Le vite lunghe e felici come la tua, si sa, sono piene di storie da raccontare.

[ Ilse prende un bicchiere, beve un lungo sorso, ingoia.  
E' solo acqua.  
Non le piace l'achool, perché annebbia i ricordi; e i ricordi annebbiati non vanno d'accordo con chi deve ricordare tante storie. ]

  
  
_Primo: una vita lunga e una vita felice non hanno niente a che fare l'una con l'altra._  
E poi perché, accidenti, perché mai dovrei raccontarvi una storia assurda?  
Una storia a cui nessuno qui potrebbe mai credere?  
  
 **E' il momento di questa storia, Ilse.**  
Ogni storia ha il suo momento.  
Ed é arrivato il suo.  
  
 _D'accordo._  
Ma...  
  
Ma?  
Cosa non va, Ilse?  
A te piace raccontare storie.  
  
 _Sia chiaro, é assurda ed irreale...ma_ non _é una favola._  
Assurdo non significa impossibile.  
Irreale non significa falso.  
  
E a noi cosa importa?  
E' lontana. E' passata. E' di qualcun altro.  
  
 _..._  
  
Ilse?  
  
 _Sì?_  
  
 **Racconta, Ilse.**  
  
 _Sì._  
C'era una volta un giovane bellissimo, che era ...un principe.  
Il principe dei pirati.  
Il più coraggioso di tutti i mari..  
Un giorno si fermò su un'isola...  
  
Per cercare un tesoro?  
Era l'isola del tesoro?  
  
 _No._  
Era brutta e spoglia. Viveva una tribù di vampiri, crudeli e rugosi.  
Odiavano il sole.  
Rinchiudevano i loro bambini in grotte buie e fredde.  
A volte li mangiavano, se erano di cattivo umore. Altre si limitavano a pungerli, con un ago lungo e gelato, li pungevano sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
  
Perché?  
Perché facevano male ai loro stessi bambini?  
  
 _Perché una volta erano stati bambini anche loro. Non ricordavano più come fosse avere sangue caldo e respirare l'aria fresca del giorno, ma sentivano il cuore dei bambini battere – i vampiri, lo sanno tutti, hanno un udito finissimo – ed impazzivano._  
Quel suono, lo sentivano, doveva ricordare loro qualcosa... ma non potevano ricordare.  
Così pungevano i cuori dei loro bambini con quella punta fredda, perché gelassero e diventassero vampiri anche loro.  
  
E il principe dei pirati?  
  
 _Il principe arrivò sull'isola._  
I suoi compagni volevano andare via, ma lui si oppose.  
Infatti su quell'isola viveva una ragazza che un tempo era una principessa.  
La principessa dei pirati.  
Ma i vampiri l'avevano rapita.  
Così il principe decise che l'avrebbe portata in salvo e che insieme sarebbero salpati verso qualche terra misteriosa per non tornare mai più.  
E sarebbero stati molto, molto felici.  
  
Ma la principessa?  
Lei voleva partire?  
  
 _Sì._  
Era una vera principessa, coraggiosa... Però, come ogni principessa, era troppo buona.  
E si fidò di una vampira, che l'aveva cresciuta come una figlia ed era sempre stata gentile con lei.  
E fu tradita.  
E morì.

  
[ Ilse si pente di non aver bevuto qualcosa di forte, ora.  
Il pubblico é zitto.  
Qualche bambino tira su col naso. Una ragazzina con gli occhi sgranati sta tremando.  
Finisce l'acqua, si asciuga una lacrima. ]

  
  
_Il principe lasciò l'isola e..._

[ Deglutisce.  
Non ha mai cambiato la fne di una storia, prima d'ora.  
Ma non può pensare a quella lettera sotto il suo cuscino, a cui non ha mai risposto. ]

  
  
_Nessuno sa cosa ne sia stato di lui._  
Fine della storia.  
  
Come sarebbe, ' fine della storia' ?  
Questa non é una vera storia, Ilse!  
E' una storia proprio brutta, chi mai vorrebbe sentire una storia così?  
  
 **Il pubblico vuole un lieto fine, Ilse.**  
Racconta una storia più bella, per favore!

[ Stupidi.  
C'é una poesia e una bellezza anche nelle tragedie.  
Qualcosa che non si può capire, se non lo si ha vissuto.]

  
  
_E va bene, che noiosi!_  
Vi racconterò la storia di un'altro pirata. Anche lui era in viaggio, anche lui fintio sull'isola dei vampiri . Lui...  
  
Chi era?  
Dicci chi era, Ilse!  
  
 _Lui..._  
  
Era bello?  
Era coraggioso?  
Era un guerriero?  
Era un principe?  
  
 _No._  
No.  
No.  
No, lui non era un principe.

[ Quando si spense la luce, quella sera,  
in molti non riuscirono a chiudere occhio, neanche avessero ascoltato  
il più spaventoso racconto del terrore.  
C'era, nell'aria e nel silenzio, un senso di mistero e di spaventoso  
che nessuna parola avrebbe mai potuto rendere allo steso modo;  
perché Ilse, prima di allora, non aveva mai lasciato una storia inconclusa. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Se non é chiaro a questo punto, forse la storia é ancora più contorta di quanto pensassi – é possibile? - ma comunque...
> 
> Pirati = playing pirates  
> Principe dei pirati = Melchior  
> Non-principe dei pirati = Moritz
> 
> E di conseguenza tutto il resto.  
> Non so perché vampiri. Non so perché questo. Ma penso che essere Ilse, sopportare il peso del suo ruolo – quella che racconta le storie, che le ricorda – sia tremendo.  
> Io non posso immagianare Ilse avere una vita.  
> Posso immaginare Melchior con due figli gemelli da chiamare Wendla e Moritz, che porta fiori sulle tombe. Ilse no.  
> ( Che poi é paradossale, perché lei invece pare proprio quel genere di persona che ha affrontato cose terribili e ha la forza di lottare e venirne fuori ...ma non voglio mettermi ad analizzare il contenuto del mio cervello, troppo pericoloso V.V).
> 
> E sì, non é un caso... lei é andata in America :')


End file.
